Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style)
1701Movies' TV spoof of Pokemon (1998). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Misty - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Brock - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Pikachu - Himself * Professor Oak - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Gary Oak - Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Delia Ketchum - Dexter's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) * Tracey Sketchit - Wade Load (Kim Possible) * Jessie - Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) * James - Aldrin Klordane (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Meowth - Himself * Cassidy - Winifred (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Butch - Ratso Ratzkiwatzki (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Raticate - Himself * Giovanni - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Persian - Himself * Flint - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * AJ - Himself * Ritchie - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) Seasons: # Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) (Season 1) # Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) (Season 2) # Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) (Season 3) # Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) (Season 4) # Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) (Season 5) Movies: * Pokemon The First Movie (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon The Movie 2000 (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon 3 The Movie (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Mewtwo Returns (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon 4Ever (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Heroes (1701Movies Human Style) See Also: * Pokemon Advanced Generation (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Chronicles (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Best Wishes (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon XY (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Sun and Moon (1701Movies Human Style) Specials: * Pokemon Origins (1701Movies Human Style) * Pokemon Generations (1701Movies Human Style) Trivia: * In Dutch, both Brock and Professor Utonium were voiced by Fred Meijer. * In Danish, both Ash Ketchum and Ron Stoppable were voiced by Mathias Klenske. * This is the 2nd TV spoof of 1701Movies. Gallery: Ron Stoppable in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Ash Ketchum Jasmine in Aladdin.jpg|Jasmine as Misty Professor Utonium.jpg|Professor Utonium as Brock Pikachu Waving.png|Pikachu as Himself Dexter's Mom in What a Cartoon.jpg|Dexter's Mom as Delia Ketchum Mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3884.jpg|King Triton as Professor Oak 344C60A900000578-0-image-a-32 1463499510402.jpg|Eric as Gary Oak Queen Beryl.jpg|Queen Beryl as Jessie Aldrin Klordane.jpg|Aldrin Klordane as James Meowth (TV Series).jpg|Meowth as Himself Sailor Mercury (TV Series).jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Officer Jenny Lita in a Dress.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Nurse Joy Jessie Ekans.png|Ekans as Himself James Koffing.png|Koffing as Himself Blossom in the Got Milk Commercial.jpg|Blossom, A Very Angry Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles, David all dogs.jpg|David, Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|Buttercup, Tim and jim possible by anishelu-d4godyh.jpg|Tim and Jim Possible, Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps.com-8624.jpg|Hogarth Hughes, Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-5245.jpg|and Pinocchio as Brock's Siblings Dr drakken in kim possible movie.jpg|Dr. Drakken as Giovanni Persian anime.jpg|Persian as Himself Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 207 The Luck Stops Here arsenaloyal - YouTube5.jpg|Clyde Cosgrove as Dr. Proctor Gtbt125.jpg|Winifred as Cassidy OOS_-_Shut_up_Buffy.jpg|Ratso Ratzkiwatzki as Butch Cassidy's Raticate.png|Raticate as Himself aldrin as James vicreebel chased him.png|Victreebel as Himself Bruno_anime.jpg|Bruno as Himself 240px-Bruno Onix.png|Bruno's Onix as Himself Wade Load (TV Series).jpg|Wade Load as Tracey Sketchit DJ Mary in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|DJ Mary as Herself Kiki-1.png|Kiki as Sakura Phoebe.png|Phoebe Terese as Macy Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:1701Movies Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs